til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Angie
Angie was... my best friend. This was her journal. Ever since she went missing, I've been searching for her. I guess now I... finally found her. Goodbye, Ang'. —Journal Description Angie is a character in Til Morning's Light and Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page. Angie was Erica's BFF at school, she was a paranormal investigator by her own and later she influenced Erica to join her on the supernatural quest. When Erica proposed her to enter the Mansion on Hamilton, Angie decided to go there alone, but she didn't come out, causing her "disappearance". Angie died inside the house and her ghost got stuck there until Erica broke Isobelle's spell and Angie managed to escape there along Keaton and Erica. Backstory Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page Main Article: Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page Angie met Erica during junior high, after Erica spilled a milk cartoon over Brooke's silk shirt. When both girls (Brooke and Lexie) started to throw insults at Erica, she jumped between them and said Brooke and Lexie to back off and leave her in peace, Brooke sarcastically said "What are you gonna do? Put a spell on us?", Angie exclaimed she won't, but she'll tell "how Brooke wet the bedroom at sleep the last year" Brooke and Lexie leave them giving a distinct eye at Erica. After that, Angie and Erica start to stay together in school and she becomes Erica's best friend. A week later, Erica realized that Angie has a rare symbol on the cover of her notebook, when Erica asked her about it, Angie told her she's a "Ghost Detective"at first Erica take it as a joke, but Angie sensed her doubt and she took Erica on night at 9 pm to Porter Graveyard, in which Angie hopped to find a spirit or something supernatural, but they just got a big scare done by who will become Erica's cat, Farfel. Days later, they entered Hawthorne Park, trying to find the ghost of Francis Meryl, "who lost her life a hundred fifty years ago" says Angie to Erica, during the total boredom, Erica told Angie about the Mansion, she took note of it on her phone and said she'll check it out later. After hours of zero activity, Erica went tired of waiting and exclaimed to Angie "this supernatural thing is ridiculous", Erica make feel Angie a little sad, so both friends sit on a swing and try to outdo each other, Angie managed to swing the highest and lands 3 yards away from the swing, "top that" she screamed, when Erica jumped from the swing and landed on the ground, Angie told her to look at her feet, Erica saw she was standing on top of a green gunk which Angie called Ectoplasm, a residue created only by a supernatural being, Angie said "I think you really did spot a ghost Erica.", at that moment Erica believed now for sure that all the Supernatural thing was now for real. On June 8th, Angie disappeared leaving only her Journal or Notebook as a trace of her whereabouts. Erica started to investigate and search for clues only to be getting back at the same place, the Mansion in Hamilton Road. Erica "knew" since Angie's disappearance she entered the mansion by her own and she didn't come, but the only way to proof that was entering the house hopping to find her or clues about her whereabouts. Til Morning's Light After Erica defeats Crowes, Angie appears to her as a ghost. Angie (who apparently doesn't know she's dead) begins talking to Erica, saying her she was right about the Mansion and she wants to explore it. Erica (demolished physically and mentally) says to Angie she can't explore it and she's sorry for making her going into the house, Angie responds saying her to don't be a crybaby, then she says Erica to catch her up as she runs through a door and disappears. Erica (sadly and relieved) says "I will" as she sees Angie leaving Crowes' Lair. Gallery Angie as a ghost.png|Angie's Ghost Angie.png|Angie as seen on the journal Angie running to a door.png|Angie running through a door Angie sees Erica.png|Angie on Crowes' Lair Trivia . It is unknown if Angie escaped along Erica and Keaton after Erica broke Isobelle's spell. . Angie's shirt has a ghost on it. . Cassandra Morris, Angie's voice actress also voices Edith. See Also .Erica Page .Characters Category:Characters